


we may be hopeless hearts (but i was made for loving you)

by chasingflower



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im starting u right into the action guys, in media res if u know what i mean ;), its all good at the end dont worry, other tags are:, takes place between hi honey 1 & 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: “Bits, please, what is going on? Please, Eric-” Jack starts again, and this time it sounds like Jack’s crying.“I’m sorry-” Bitty says, and pushes through. “I shouldn’t have called, it’s no big deal.” He takes in a shuddering breath and ignores Jack’s noise of disagreement. “You just, just get yourself home, okay? We can talk then. I’m sorry,” and the sob finally bubbles up his throat and he nearly chokes on it.He hangs up the call and bursts into tears.





	we may be hopeless hearts (but i was made for loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!!! i wrote this when hi honey parts 1 & 2 were being release and i Could Not Contain myself, so i wrote this. i hope u all enjoy!! 
> 
> title from 'i was made for loving you' by tori kelly ft. ed sheeran

“I don’t know what to do,” he says, voice rough against his throat. It sounds awkward through the phone, he knows, but he can’t help it. He knows the lump in his throat isn’t helping at all – but the thought just makes the lump worse and his eyes well up with tears again. “Jack, I just-”

“Bitty-” Jack begins, and Bitty can sense Jack’s panic through the phone. He’s only just said his name, and Bitty knows what he’s feeling, because of the tone of his voice.

Bitty shoves his hand to his mouth to stop the sob from coming out.

“Bits, please, what is going on? Please, Eric-” Jack starts again, and this time it sounds like _Jack’s_ crying.

“I’m sorry-” Bitty says, and pushes through. “I shouldn’t have called, it’s no big deal.” He takes in a shuddering breath and ignores Jack’s noise of disagreement. “You just, just get yourself home, okay? We can talk then. I’m sorry,” and the sob finally bubbles up his throat and he nearly chokes on it.

He hangs up the call and bursts into tears.

These are ugly sobs, too, and they shake his body with the force of them. He doesn’t even try to stop them. He knows they’re loud, knows everyone downstairs is worried, knows Jack is worried, and it’s too much for him.

He stands up and moves to his bed, shaking and sniffling, and grabs his rabbit. He brings him to his chest and sinks to the floor. He doesn’t want to keep crying, but the phone call is playing itself in his ear, and his lip is starting to tremble and he knows it’s a lost cause.

He wants someone to cry on, he thinks mournfully to himself, and he’d text someone and ask, but he’s afraid to see if Jack’s left any messages.

++

“I think someone broke up with him.”

Everyone turns to face Chowder.

“What?” Holster starts. “What are you talking about?”  

Chowder shrugs, but his pained expression says what he means. “He’s been so happy, right? And he’s been having long phone conversations in his room. He’s been staying up for hours skyping someone, I hear it – not that it’s loud, it’s just that they’re so long, oh my God. So I think it’s long distance? Maybe someone he met back home.”

Shitty blinks at him, thunderstruck. “Fuck.”

Ransom and Holster share a look, looking equally guilty. “It makes sense, but fuck, I hope not. I hope that’s not the case,” Ransom says, and gives a glance up the stairs.

“I think Chowder’s right.” Lardo says, and the idea that he has a boyfriend makes her so happy for him, but this emotional roller coaster he’s on now is not something she likes very much. “I hope he’s okay. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Shitty puts him arm around her shoulder. “He doesn’t, but we’ll be here to help him, if it is a bad breakup. Even if it isn’t, we’ll still be here for him.”

++

He eventually gathers himself. He rubs his eyes in the upstairs bathroom after changing his stained shirt, and he carefully goes down the steps. He stops at the bottom when he sees everyone still in the living room, close together and identical looks of worry on their faces. He bits his lip so he doesn’t cry again. “Sorry about that. I, um, I’ve had a pretty rotten day, and I guess that did me in?” He wants to kick himself for having his reason be a question, as it only makes the looks appear even more worried. “Really, y’all, I’m fine.” He wrings his hands and tries for a smile. He doesn’t think it works (not by a long shot).

“Bits, are you sure?” Shitty says, and his normally boisterous voice is down significantly. Bitty hates himself for the caution in it.

Bitty nods his head. “I’m fine.” He steps into the kitchen. “Oh. Who cleaned the kitchen? I could have handled it,” he starts but the annoyed sound Holster makes stops Bitty in his tracks.

“We weren’t going to have you clean that up.”

“Not after that, Bits. We got your back.” Ransom follows up.

Lardo gets up and stands next to Bitty. “It’s okay, sometimes, to have bad days.” She says softly, and Bitty bites his lip again to stop the trembling. “I don’t think this was just a bad day, though.” He looks at her, looks at everyone in the room, takes in their expressions of worry and alarm, and he can feel the sob in his throat again.

He shakes his head, presses his lips shut and feels his eyes cloud over. “Bitty, it’s okay to cry.”

It’s over for him after that.

++

He’s crying, Chowder’s getting him something to drink, Ransom and Holster and running through the Haus to find blankets for him and Dex and Nursey (“We’re cuddling. It’s non-negotiable, Bits, everyone’s getting in the pile,”) are moving furniture in the living room for the added placement of pillows and blankets. Lardo’s rubbing his back, and he squeezes his eyes shut, and Lardo thinks he mumbles something along the lines of, “I love him so much.”

Bitty feels like he’s about to doze off when he hears someone knock on the door.

Everyone freezes. “What?”

“Who’d knock? If they were on the team they’d just come in, right?”

Bitty feels like he’s got an idea who’s behind the door. He knows that the two of them need to talk, so he makes himself get up to answer the door.

“Wait, Bitty, we got that,” Nursey begins, but Bitty shakes him off.

“It’s fine, Nursey.” He swallows and opens the door, and sees exactly what he expected.

Jack Zimmermann is standing outside the hockey frat Haus in the middle of the rain, getting completely drenched and ruining his clothes.

“Oh, Jack,” he says, “You _fool_ ,” and he knows he’s crying again.

“Bits,” Jack says, and he moves in to the Haus, ignoring everyone’s startled reactions to him being there.

“You can’t just – did you _drive_ here from the _airport_? Jack, I said I was fine, I said I could deal with it-”

“Bitty,” Jack says again, more forcefully than before. He puts his hands on Bitty’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s up. That’s the point, I tell you what I’m going through, and you tell me what you’re going through. It’s not one-sided.”

Bitty’s forgotten about his friends, who are standing behind him, mouths open in shock. “I can’t- it’s your job, Jack, I can’t get in the way of hockey, it’s your _life_ -” his voice catches and he bits his lip again.

“You’re more important.” He says cleanly, and Bitty’s eyes cloud over again.

Jack moves his hand to Bitty’s cheek, and wipes away a stray tear. He says, softer, “We’re a team, Bits. Got that?” and Bitty doesn’t know what to do other than put his head against his boyfriend’s chest and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! my omgcp tumblr is blushingbittys.tumblr.com & my main is evahmohns.tumblr.com :)


End file.
